chaos' True Feelings
by Sakuya Izayoi
Summary: Ever wonder what he's really thinking? chaos x Jr., implications of Momo x Jr. Rated T for language. This is a crack-fic, with OOC-ness, if you no likey, do not read-y.


**~ chaos' True Feelings ~**

_I own nothing in this fanfiction._

**

* * *

**

**Quick A/N - M'kay, so, this fanfiction is mostly about a MOMO/Jr. moment from Episode 1, and how chaos **_**actually **_**felt about it. I may remind you that this is a crack-fic, so there is OOC-ness. If you have a problem with that, kindly press back, and choose a different fanfic to read. Thanks. **

**- Sakuya**

* * *

Jr. raced to Momo's side, unfazed by the desperate calls from his friends from behind him. His only priority right now was if the young, Realian was okay.

He settled down beside her, once he had reached where she was.

"Momo?" He gently shook her shoulders. She didn't even look up, so he decided to shake her a bit more roughly. "Momo? Are you alright?"

By this time, everyone had finally caught up with the URTV, and was surrounding him, concerned looks on their faces. (Except Kos-mos of course...)

Finally, her head poked upwards, an ingenue smile grazing her features. Jr., recognizing the look on her face, realized they were too late.

Standing up, he growled, "That bastard, he's taken her subconsciousness!"

Ziggy gave the red haired boy a puzzled look. "Taken her subconsciousness?" He repeated.

"Yeah, the opposite of what me, and Gaignun do. You can reverse the spiritual link, and seize any memories, or thoughts from someones subconsciousness." (I hate spelling that word! XD)

Shion slightly gasped, and wrapped her arms around Momo's shoulders.

"Oh no, that means Momo mind is-"

"Yeah, it's best for you all to turn back, now." Jr. intercepted.

That's when the stoic, silver haired teen spoke up. No way he was going to risk losing his friend. Who knows what evil lurked ahead of them? They'd been through too much, chaos could honestly say that he grew to love the other, and didn't want his stubborn attitude to jeopardize that.

"But we wanna help!" He whined, stepping in. Jr. shook his head, it was clear nothing was going to change his mind.

"This is my battle, and I can deal with it on my own, alright?" Jr. added an edge to his voice on the word '_alright_', so chaos could get the picture that their conversation was over, and done with.

"But, still-"

As Jr. started to walk away from his group of friends, he couldn't help, but notice Momo, who had been held by Shion during most of this, follow him. Her smile remained on her face.

Jr. couldn't say he was surprise, no, he sorta expected her to retreat from Shion's warm embrace, and decide to go with the fiery red head.

However, in a shock tone, he still uttered, "Momo? Do you wanna go with me?"

Momo nodded, though he face remained unmoved. Shion was about to say something, but was interrupted by chaos's out-of-character outburst.

"What the hell, Jr.? I mean, seriously...**What The Hell**?" Wide eyes, and dropped draws were an answer to the angel's sudden exclamation. (Another exception to Kos-mos, of course, of course.)

chaos countinued, his tone filled with bottled-up anger he tried containing for far too long.

"When I want to go with you, it's all, like, '_Oh no chaos, just fuck off.'_ But when it's her you'll all like, _'Oh, it's Momo, oh sure, you can come along, fuck chaos' feelings!'_" He didn't care what the others had to say about him speaking out like this, he still seethed with anger, anger that was not quite finished yet. chaos clenched, and un-clenched his balled fist, resisting the urge to attack his friend.

"I mean, what the fuck, man? I saved your fucking life 14 years ago, and this is the thanks I get? God, sometimes you make me wanna-GRAHHH!" chaos sighed deeply, gaining composure, finally.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Shion, that was rude of me. What were you going to say?"

* * *

**A/N - Pretty bad, eh? Sorry...I don't care much for writing crack...**

**Anyway, this is a dual idea from myself, and my ex, Lianna. We were working on a chaos x Jr. fic, when I remembered this scene from the first game. I wondered how he'd react if we were to re-write it.**


End file.
